Don't Forget the Devil!
by ItzSilence
Summary: A new Story starts! The Devil and King Dice are up for revenge! They Kidnapped Cuphead. Now it's up to Mugman and the Debtors to rescue Cuphead! Mugman even meets other sides of the Debtors which includes Fights and blooming friendships. *Story stopped.*
1. Chapter1 Went to fast

**Hai! First real Episode! (My episodes wont be long). I hope u will enjoy it! ( i dont own cuphead or the characters).** ** _P_** ** _raying for followers or reviews*_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **—**

"C-cuphead? I want to get out of here...fast" Mugman whispered to Cuphead

"I want to get away from here as much as you Muggs." Said Cuphead

"Can we get out n-now?!" Mugman said looking over a bush that he tought, just moved

"Sh!" Cuphead said with one finger on his mouth, he was listening carefully

Suddenly they heared footsteps running, they both turned to find nothing. Cuphead could feel that Mugman was slightly shivering. They heared a quiet laugh.

"Who was that?!" Cuphead almost yelled out, he was protecting Mugman with one arm

"THERE THEY ARE AGAIN BOSS!" They heared a mad voice say

By that a bunny, 8 ball, Donimo, 3 glasses and a horse came out the bushes, the forest around them was dark and misty, they could barely see anything around them.

They surounded them and laughed evil. Mugman tried to hide behind Cuphead but was pulled away.

"NO!" Cuphead yelled to the bunny who grabbed Mugman tightly.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Cuphead yelled to the bunny but soon he walked angry to it, a other shadow appeared

"Well, not such aggresive Cuphead" A familiar voice said

"DICE LET HIM GO!" Cuphead yelled to the Dice-headed man that standed right in front of him. He pointed his Finger-Gun out and aimed it to Dice's face. Soon enough he was grabbed by the familiar horse.

"CUPHEAD!" Screamed Mugman

Suddenly one of the glasses knocked Cuphead out before he could do something.

Mugman stood now alone, The Horse carried Cuphead out of sight and did not return. Dice followed him slowly.

"W-WHY?!" Mugman yelled in anger and scared, he hoped he did not sound scared

Dice turned around and gave an mischievous smile and said:" Well, you hurted us so we hurt u in respond. Fair deal isnt it?"

A crack from a twig was heared behind, and everyone turned to see what it was. Nothing. Dice turned around and followed the trails of the horse.

The rest of the bad guys began kicking and hurting Mugman. The 8-Ball Pushed Mugman into mudder, The donimo Kicked him in the belly, The bunny kicked his arms and legs.

Mugman yelled it out from the pain. But none helped him. He stood alone, he was scared.

He tried to stand up but was kicked over again.

He saw a path, he was thinking to run away. It was his only plan, he did not know it would work or not.

The villians turned around and began planning what to do next, they still kept a eye on him.

Its was his only escape.

He stood up and started running, it hurted alot. He was sure his ribs were broken. The breathing hurted. His head had scratches all over it and had bruises everywere. He heared screams behind him. He kept running...running..running.

He only hurted himself even more. His breathing hurted so much. The screams behind him slowly faded. He did not know how far they were behind so he kept running. He could only think about Cuphead, what would they do to him?

He was far from his thoughts before he bumbed in something. He felt on the ground. He slowly looked up.

A shape of a gaint flower stood right in front of him. He felt his tears, he was crying

The flower in front of him was much bigger than him. Mugman backed behind, before he was picked up and set on his feet. The flower stared to him. Mugman sniffed. He tried to smile but failed and started crying again.

Mugman was crying with his head pointed to the ground when he felt a big hand fell on his shoulder.

"They have c-cuphead"Mugman sniffed, he looked around and saw that he still in the dark forest stood.

They heared running steps off others. The Bad-guys stood behind him. The tall flower in front of him that was named Cagney, secretly growed vines into the ground, so the villians would no notice. He picked Mugman up and hid him behind his back. He smiled creepy to the bad guys, the bad guys backed away.

"If you want him, go trough me" Cagney said with a warnes voice.

Suddenly spiked vines shot out the ground and grabbed the villains. He slowly maked the grib tighter. The bad guys screamed in pain. The 8-ball shot a black void on Cagneys body. Cangey pushed them all to the ground in respond and smiled evil. Mugman was shocked that Cagney wasnt that nice for a flower. Suddenly more vines shot out the ground and grabbed them with more vines. He now began to laugh evil and trowed them away in far distance.

They both kept them selfs quiet and heared steps running away.

Cagney looked to the black stuff on his body and shaked it off.

"That stuff burns like hell" Cagney said while he shaked it off.

Mugman was still sniffing.

Cagney shot his vines back in his body.

Mugman looked to him with asking eyes

"Are you h-hurt" Mugman asked

Cagney smiled to him

"Nah" Cagney said

"U should go home for now. Its to dangerous here" Cagney told him

"W-why were u here then?" Mugman asked suddenly

"I come here pretty much, i dont really like social places" Cagney said in respond

" i heared screams so i went to the sound" Cagney said fast

"u know the way home?" Cagney asked

"n-no" Mugman said

Cagney sighed and gently pushed the direction to his home. Mugman began walking, he heared Cageny follow him to guard him for some kind, incase the bad-guys would come back.

It suprised Mugman how quiet Cagney could move. He barely heared him walking.

He could only think about Cuphead...

What will they do to him?

Would they hurt him?

He asked him so much questions that he felt down and falled asleep...

—

 **That was it! I dont own cuphead or characters, hope u enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Cya in the next episode! Of : 'Dont forget the devil!'**


	2. Chapter2 Plans&Reveals

**Ello guys,**

 **I know it took pretty fucking long, but i was intrested in other things then Cuphead, so... yeah.**

 **I also got more sleeping issues (Sleep time is 7/6 hours a day, 4/5 in weekends for a 13 year old thats to low.) School is going crappy aswell. And im just lazy.**

 **So if u guys want chapters faster, leave a review for support, so i have a goal to work on.**

 **Just Enjoy this chapter (If its short, sorry, im already exhausted at the moment.**

 **Taste it :3**

 **—-**

Mugman shot up, regretting it when he did, a pain shot up his spine.

"What the..." He'd look around him, he was in his room. Did Cagney bring him here? How did he come here? When did he even arrive here?

He suddenly remembered everything...

Cuphead was kipnapped, He was beaten up, He ran, Found Cagney, They walked to his home, he fell asleep...

Mugman was overspilled with sadness (you get him c; overspilled c; cuzz he's a mug c; No? okay i'll stop).

He grabbed his head, a bandage was rapped around it, it hurted alot.

He stood up, facing the pain in his spine for the second time. He opened his door and walked down stairs.

Elder Kettle sat in his chair, sleeping peacefully.

Mugman felt his stomache twist, hunger... He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a cookie. Not that that was much support...

Suddenly he heared two feet landing on the ground, then comming closer

 _Step step step_

Elder kettle stood there, looking to Mugman, he walked closer to him and gave him a big hug.

"Its alright" He said, patting his head.

"What are we gonna to do? What if they kill him? What if we never see him back?!" Mugman raced trough all the questions that were shooting trough his head when Elder Kettle sushed him.

"We'll all settle this. Cagney said he was gonna get any support needed."

"For what?" Mugman asked with watery eyes.

"The debtors wanted to help you because u helped them. Your going to save your brother along with them."

"But I losed my powers..." Mugman gave up.

"You still have some, in here..." Elder Kettle layed his hand on Mugmans chest, on the place his heart was.

"Now u need to rest, a big journey is going to start soon."

 _—_

Where was he? He tried looked around, only seeing a cage were he was in.

Was he in hell? Was he in the darkest place?

He heared footsteps comming up to him. A blanket was pullet of the cage were he was in.

Revealing right infront of him, the devil himself, sitting on his throne.

 **—**

 **I know its barely something, but it is something. I am to exhausted to go on, i shortend the chapter thats all.**

 **Adios**

 **Renn the Silencer.**


	3. Chapter3 Suit up gang

**It has been a while? Sorry! To my suprise some peeps liked this story :|**

 **So I'll just continue as the jerk I am.**

 **Have a nice reading journey OwO**

 **Don't Forget The Devil*Chapter 3*Time***

"Look who finally showed up." Sally said, crossing her arms in a sassy style. "You didn't come here for just a visit, didn't you Cagney?" She glared over the grumpy flower.

"As I told you. It's for someone else." He snapped. "The only thing I ask or at least what Mugman asks you is your help."

"And why would I help you and the small cup who beated my ass months ago?! Mhm?!" Sally asked while stepping off her stage, stopping infront of the flower.

"Cause he and his brother freed you?" Cagney said with an obvious look. "Or are you so ungreatful to leave him behind?"

"Course I'm not!" She said. "But it bothers me that I'll face the devil again."

"They beated him before, they can do it again." He said, following the small woman walking around him. "And with our help it will me most likely it will be easy. So would you please be so nice to get your ass out your theater and help someone for once?!"

"And why do you ask me?" Sally said. "It would be unlikely a grumpy flower would do such nice thing for someone else."

Cagney's hands slowly turned into fists as this woman was cracking his nerves. He always knew Sally was a diffecult one thanks to her stubborness.

"Because I'm the first one who found out?!" Cagney said while trying to keep his deep rage in. "Just help us, just a little support would be nice." Cagney calmed down when she stopped circling around her what was nerve wrecking as fuck.

"What do I do?"

"Help me gather the others, then defeat the devil with us." Cagney said.

"Who, exactly?" Sally asked.

"All the people who gave their souls to the devil once but were freed." Cagney said, walking to the exit.

"Cagney?" Sally asked, watching the flower stop and listening. "Why'd u come to me first?"

"You were the closest distance." He said while walking further but stopping once again. "And your good in getting someone over." He said while giving a sly smile before dissapearing behind the exit doors.

Sally sighed and smiled, already grabbing her umbrella and twirling it around.

"Lets get it started then." She said while dissapearing behind the doors aswell.

 **Some time later...**

"Hilda?!" Sally yelled to the door she knocked on. "Wake up!" She looked up to the sun, knowing Hilda berg always stayed awake at night and slept over day.

"Who's there?" She heard a soft voice from behind the door.

"Every heard of a Sally Stageplay?" She asked quite teasingly. The door opened in a rush, revealing Hilda in quite a mess.

"Oh Sally its just you." She sighed, rubbing into her eyes. "I thought it were those curious kids again... So what's up?"

"We need your help."

"We?" She asked, leaning against the door.

"Cuphead is taken by the devil and Mugman and the others need your help." Sally said. "It's quite a mess..."

"Your serious?" Hilda asked after a while, thinking it was a clear joke. "Who told you?"

"Cagney Carnation." Sally said, crossing her arms. "The grumpy flower who never shows up anywhere?" She added when she saw Hilda Berg's face.

"It's not a joke then." She sighed. "I'll join."

"Good!" Sally said, while twirling around and walking away. "Your comming?"

Hilda didn't hesitate a second and followed Sally.

"Cagney's there aswell?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Sally asked, walking backwards off the hill.

"He isn't the person for this." She awnsered. "He dislike's most social places." Sally nodded and they walked beyond.

 **On another place...**

Cagney got out the ground and looked where he had brought himself. A large castle towering over him right infront of him.

He could see a fog around the highest point of the large building. Also the home of Grim Matchstick.

Cagney looked over the stairs who let to the highest tower and he sighed deep. He stepped out the ground and took the first steps.

Which seemed to take like an century, he finally had come to the end of the stairs. As he walked into a large opening in the tower, a large, yet dark room surrounded him. The dragon was nowhere to be seen. Just as Cagney was about to return is long journey back he heard wings flapping and closing by.

He turned around when he saw a large green dragon comming. Cagney now realised that the shadows of the tower surrounded him and he was invisible to the dragon. The larger dragon prepared to land into the large room but as the clumsy dragon he was.

He crashed instead.

Cagney was runned over by the large dragon as he was pushed against the stone ground and large dragon. The dragon now seemed to notice him and got off him fast. "O-oh my god! I-I'm so s-sorry!" He said hastly when he now saw the skinny figure of the flower. "Cagney?" He asked himself, kind of suprised.

Cagney stood up, glaring up to the large dragon, who was shaking terribly.

"Y-your alright?" The terribly shy dragon asked, sitting down like a dog infront of the flower.

"Ofcourse I am." The flower spat, disliking the large appearence of the dragon.

"Why a-are you h-here?" Grim asked.

"Mugman needs your help." Cagney said, wiggling his left vine leg to check if it was still able to move. "Cuphead is taken by the devil and Mugman isn't in the best state to do something."

"O-oh N-no!" Grim said, walking to the large hole in the wall. "W-we need to go n-now!" He yelped. The flower already began his way off the stairs as he heard wings flapping.

"J-jump on!" Grim roared as he flew next to the flower. The flower hesitated at first but grew a vine around a spike on the dragons back and jumped on his back agile. The flower held the vine tight as the dragon flew with high speed to Cuphead and Mugman's house.

 **Mugman's POV.**

Mugman refreshed his bandages as he heard talking comming from outside. When he tried to seek Elder Kettle, he was nowhere to be seen.

He peeked out a window, only to find Elder kettle chatting with Wally, Werner and Brineybeard. As he heard more voices he walked to the front door and peeked around the corner, only to find the other debtors aswell.

Bon Bon, Hilda, Sally and Rumor chatting along. The root pack we're snapping things at Beppi who made some horrible puns, Djimmi only laughing about them. Ribby and Croaks we're doing rock, paper and scissors, Goopy playing some supporter. Doctor Kahl was inspecting Grim matchsticks who just met Spectre the ghost. Cagney seemed to he bothered by the reunite.

Elder Kettle now noticed Mugman as mugman looked around himself as it was a dream of some sort.

"Why're they all here?" He asked suprised.

"To help you ofcourse!" Elder Kettke said, walking up to Mugman and wrapping his arm around his shoulder while laughing at his suprised expression. "Cagney gathered them all here."

Mugman glared to the silent flower as Elder Kettle spoke again.

"We should pack up because this journey is going to be a whole task!" He said smiling.

 **Cuphead's POV.**

As the devil rose above him, his eyes widend in fear.

"Look who's back." He said, smiling slyly, "The red little cup."

The devil had recovered. His horn who had snapped off was attached to the break point with a golden ring. In his eyes burned right into his soul as Cuphead stared.

The devil kicked Cuphead in the stomache as Cuphead whimpered together. He couldn't hesitate much thank to his wrists being blocked by ropes. As Cuphead recovered, he got another his on his leg.

As the hits and pain didn't stop comming, he noticed his arm shattered up slowly.

"Lock him up in the deepest dungeon, I'm not done with him yet." The devil commanded, smiling sly to Cuphead who soonly was carried away.

 **Soooooooo.**

 **Hope u enjoyed!**

 **If you want more chapters sooner, feed me with Reviews! I really enjoy awnsering your comments!**

 **I'm The Silence in your fishbowl.**

 **Adios!**


	4. Chapter4 Ride Along

**Fast new chapter! I'm just exited, alright? I wanna bring my favorite scenes to you all!**

 **So enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Don't Forget The Devil*Chapter 5*Starting journey***

 **Enjoy!**

As Mugman walked out his room, he gave one last glare back. Spotting the picture on the desk between Cuphead's and his bed. He walked back and took the picture and hid it away in his backpack. He turned off the lights as he left the now quiet room.

He walked outside, meeting the other debtors.

"Lets go then." Elder Kettle said, walking to the village in a pretty high pace for his age.

"Do you even know the way?" Werner asked as he almost ran next to Elder Kettle thanks to his very small size. "I mean, the way to hell is almost unknown!"

"Trust me, I know the way exactly." Elder kettle said as the rest of the debtors followed his lead.

Grim and Wally walked on the end of the line, thanks to both their large size, Grim being the biggest out of them two. Cagney walked just infront of them, being one of the tallest. Bon Bon, Hilda and Sally walked infront of him, Rumor flying above them. Doctor Kahl, Goopy, Root pack, Brineybeard, Ribby and Croaks just behind Elder Kettle who was slightly bothered by the non-stop talking of Werner.

As they entered the village, Grim and Wally had trouble avoiding breaking things around them. Cagney avoided any eye contact with the staring people, closing his peddle's slightly. The others greeted some people they knew as they went on.

"What is this?!" A stranger asked. "Look out were your stepping chicken!" He yelled as Wally almost tripped over the strangers car.

"I'M SORRY!" He screamed out. Wally always screamed, he couldn't be quiet while talking as it seemed.

As they walked trough the town, more people looked at their appearence and waved.

"Elder Kettle? Is the way long?" Mugman asked while looking up to his caretaker.

"Not really my child, it depends on how fast we will walk." He answered. "If we're slow we get there in maybe three days. A fast pace could lead to two."

Mugman nodded as he heard the female debtors giggle behind him.

"Where's Cala Maria?" He asked Elder Kettle.

"She can't help us on land." Elder Kettle explained. "We informed her on the situation anyways."

"Okay." Mugman said, staring to his feet as they soonly left the village into a wild forest.

 **Some hours later...**

The friendliness between the debtors slowly ended as rumors went by.

"THEY LEFT US. THEY LEFT US." Wally screeched. "IDIOTS. IDIOTS."

Elder Kettle stopped walking, some debtors accidentaly bumped into eachother by the sudden stop.

"Who left us?" He asked, as he tried to look into the crowd.

"The darn Rootpack!" Brineybeard roared from above the crowd. "These cowardish' plants sneak'd out o'r sight!"

More voices were followed. Mugman looked up to Elder Kettle who watched them in anger.

"SILENCE." He suddenly roared. Every Debtor stopped their moves as they got silenced.

"We won't force anyone to stay, it's their own choices to leave. We only asked them to come. It isn't forced." He said.

"So we may just leave?" Goopy asked.

"Ofcourse." Elder Kettle said as they watched Goopy bounce off. "Anyone else wanting to leave?" He asked as none hesitated.

"Nice! Let's go then!" Elder Kettle happily cheered as he started to move again.

Mugman decided to leave his side and talk with someone. As he walked beside Ribby and Croaks they laughed like best bro's.

"Heya Mugs!" Croak said. "How you doin?"

"Pretty good." He said, smiling to the frog.

"We'll support you at any costs bro!" Ribby said, nudging Mugman in his side.

"Thanks." Mugman said as he moved on.

"Heya Muggy! Come here!" Rumor said. "How adorable." She said as she looked to Mugman. Rumor was like a overprotective grandma he never had.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Boys ofcourse!" Bon Bon giggled.

"Not so true." Hilda suddenly spoke up. "We're talking about the Devils face."

"We found his facial expressions funny." Sally said. "He could get on stage right on this moment!" She laughed.

"Mugman? Can I talk private to you?" Hilda asked. Mugman nodded as they walked a few meters apart from the group.

"Where had it happend?" She asked.

"In the dark forest." He said. "We were lost and then hell broke lose." He sighed.

"Ya know?" Hilda Berg started. "The stars can show you the way. I found out when I was kid like you. We were lost and then we looked to the stars." Hilda looked to the dark blue sky with the stars sparkling above them. "You see that four stars?" She said as she pointed to a row of stars. "When you see those, you need to find the closest star apart from them. Where it's closets to one of the four, thats north."

Mugman looked up and saw that they walked to the oppisite of north. "Cool!" He said as he almost tripped over a branch. Hilda grabbed him by his arm before he could hit the ground.

"Woah! Close one!" She said. "Don't remember to look down." She said as she winked. As Hilda told something more about stars. The crowd stopped moving.

"Let's take a break!" Elder Kettle said, sitting down on the ground while Doctor Kahl created a fire with some robotic stuff the others found a place aswell. Most of them fell asleep at the moment they sat down. The only thing was heard was the loud snoring of Brineybeard. The fire danced in the dark, lighting the place around them.

Grim curled up, Wally dissapeared in his house, Werner laid on the ground like he was dead, Bon Bon was drawing some picture's in the ground, Stageplay slept next to her, Hilda gazed into the skies, Rumor slept aswell, her wings slowly moving with the wind, Cagney had dissapeared in the ground, Mugman decided to sleep aswell. As he laid down next to the patrolling Elder Kettle.

Sleep Catched up with him.

 **Short? Yes. Lazy? Yes. Tired? Yes.**

 **Hope you enjoyed anyways! It's atleast a chapter I guess. The thing I like the most to write are fight scenes. I also find it diffecult that there are so much debtors . Most of the time I only want my favorite's in the spotlight but I want to avoid that. End of the speach.**

 **I'm the Silence in the corner of the classroom!**

 **Adios!**


	5. -Authors sorry note-

**I knew this was comming...**

 **This story won't continue, I'm sorry...**

 **I really lost my motivation over the time and actually forgot about this story.**

 **If some of you guys have questions about characters or that sorts of stuff, just leave a review and I'll answer.**

 **—**

 **This ain't happening because I got some criticism but because my lack of intrest in cuphead and the story in whole.**

 **The criticism only helped me to improve my writing and I'm actually glad you guys helped my realize my mistakes and poor written chapters.**

 **—**

 **I hope you guys liked the story concept but I'll leave the rest to your own imagination.**

 **Have a nice evening.**

 **—**


End file.
